yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
START LINE!
Start Line! (スタートライン！) is the opening theme for the Aikatsu Stars! anime series. It is performed by Sena and Rie for the opening, and was performed by Ruka as an insert song in Episode 1 of the series. The song was released on May 25th 2016. Video Lyrics TV Size Ver. Rōmaji= Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou Start line! issho ni tobou Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou Start line! |-| Kanji= 夢は見るものじゃない　叶えるものだよ 輝きたい衝動に　素直でいよう スタートライン！ もし君が立ち止まり　迷う日は 瞳とじて　ココロの声を聞いて 「諦めない」その言葉が　道になる あの日みた　景色目指して　進もう 誰かの真似なんて　退屈なだけさ ひとりひとり　違うから奇跡　一緒に飛ぼう 夢は見るものじゃない　叶えるものだよ 輝きたい衝動に　素直でいよう 後悔なんて絶対　君には似合わない 限りのない情熱で　飛び越えていこう スタートライン！ |-| English= Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away Don't misguide your want to make them shine, this is the Start line! Should you find yourself lost and stuck at a crossroad Simply close your eyes and listen to your heart's voice It will guide you with the words, "Never give up" As you go forth and aim for the world that you saw It's so boring trying to be like someone else Our uniqueness is a miracle that grants us wings to fly Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away Don't misguide your want to make them shine because Regret is definitely unbecoming of your features So release your inhibitions and take off for the Start line! Full Ver. Rōmaji= Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou Start line! issho ni tobou Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou Start line! chōsen shiyou Darenimo maketakunai honki no kazu dake Ase to namida to kizuna wo kibō ni kaete Goal wa kitto zutto tōku no hō dayo Hikari wo tebanasu yō ni tsunaide ikou Start line! taishi wo idake Start line! Yume wa miru mono janai kanaeru mono dayo Kagayakitai shōdō ni sunao de iyou Kōkai nante zettai kimi ni wa niawanai Kagiri no nai jōnetsu de tobikoete ikou Start line! Sa~a kao agete |-| Kanji= 夢は見るものじゃない　叶えるものだよ 輝きたい衝動に　素直でいよう スタートライン！ もし君が　立ち止まり　迷う日は 瞳とじて　ココロの声を聞いて 「諦めない」その言葉が　道になる あの日みた　景色目指して　進もう 誰かの真似なんて　退屈なだけさ ひとりひとり　違うから奇跡　一緒に飛ぼう 夢は見るものじゃない　叶えるものだよ 輝きたい衝動に　素直でいよう 後悔なんて絶対　君には似合わない 限りのない情熱で　飛び越えていこう スタートライン！ 今は　まだ届かない　憧れも 明日こそは　届くと信じていよう 「頑張れ！」の言葉の　お守りを抱いて 泣かないと　見上げた空が　笑う 間違いや　失敗は　成功のチャンス ひとつひとつ　積み上げるように　挑戦しよう 誰にも負けたくない　本気の数だけ 汗と涙と絆を　希望に変えて ゴールはきっとずっと　遠くの方だよ 光を手放すように　繋いでいこう 未知数の向こう側に　本当の私がいる 内なる羽根を広げて　高く高く舞い上がれ スタートライン！ 煌きの数だけ　誰もがアイドル ほこり高く　麗しく　大志を抱け スタートライン！ 夢は見るものじゃない　叶えるものだよ 輝きたい衝動に　素直でいよう 後悔なんて絶対　君には似合わない 限りのない情熱で　飛び越えていこう スタートライン！ さぁ　顔あげて　チャンスが待ってる！ |-| English= Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away Don't misguide your want to make them shine, this is the Start line! Should you find yourself lost and stuck at a crossroad Simply close your eyes and listen to your heart's voice It will guide you with the words, "Never give up" As you go forth and aim for the world that you saw It's so boring trying to be like someone else Our uniqueness is a miracle that grants us wings to fly Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away Don't misguide your want to make them shine because Regret is definitely unbecoming of your features So release your inhibitions and take off for the Start line! Even if it doesn't reach you, I'll long for The tomorrow that I'll be reach, no matter what happens "Go for it!" are the words that I will protect by embracing them So don't cry and instead look to the sky and laugh Mistakes or failure lead you to a chance of succeeding One by one we'll try and face the challenge by going upwards Only if I become serious will I not lose to anyone The sweat and tears form a bond that takes the place of hope The goal I surely want to get to is truly faraway So let's join hands and go towards the light On the other side of what I don't know is who I am I'll expand my wings and fly high up into the sky Start line! Everyone can become an idol and glitter again and again As become full of pride and get higher and more beautiful, I'll embrace my ambition Start line! Dreams are meant to be fulfilled, not to be dreamed away Don't misguide your want to make them shine because Regret is definitely unbecoming of your features So release your inhibitions and take off for the Start line! Now look up as this chance is waiting for you! Trivia *This is the first opening theme in the Aikatsu! franchise which Ruka and Miki do not contribute to since AIKATSU STARS! took over the singing voices. *This is the second theme in the Aikatsu! franchise that debuts as an insert song. Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Aikatsu Stars! Category:Opening Theme